Escape from all the Nightmares
by KlancyAnn
Summary: A girl suddenly appears at Konoha's gates, knowing everything about Orichimaru. But her past hides who she really is, not knowing were to hide. Same OC multiple pairings, just minor. Not determined main. NarutoXOC NejiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Chase

Akemi's POV:

I leaped to the next tree branch, my feet nearly missed the small foothold by inches. I grabbed my side leaning agianst the smooth trunk. The blood was pouring through my fingers staining the hem of my white gown. I had to stop, or I was sure death would follow.

I coughed and blood spattered my hand, I stared at it, crimson. Then I heard him.

" Akemi, come out, come out wherever you are." I held my breath the small droplets of blood ran across my hands.

" You know, Lord Orichimaru will only be angry if I kill you. If you just come out I'm sure Orichimaru will be a tad bit more softer on you." I stifled a grimace of pain as he neared my tree. I hated Kabuto and that was the only thing I was certain of.

" Alright Akemi, you can keep hiding, but when I or Orichimaru find you." He paused, " You'll wish I hadn't." Saying this he turned on his heel and left. I waited listening to the soft pounding of his feet then with the lat bit of strenght I had, I started to run.

I felt the rip in my leg each time as I softly landed, then I saw it. City Gates. I limped towards them, I saw a few guards look up in surprise. Then I saw nothing but darkness.

~Sorry it's just so short, but the next chapter is much longer... Or I think it is... Oh well tehe. Please enjoy!~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Third Person, I guess:

The clear light reflected the sun through the open windows in the hospital. Shizune had a small tablet in her hands scribbling down notes that Tsunade was saying. Tsunade lifted a hand to her face and pushed aside her bangs.

" Shizune, do you know anything about this girl?" Tsunade asked in a hushed tone.

Shizune looked up, " No ma'am."

Tsunade stared down at the girl, she had appeared at the gates of Konoha bleeding from multiple wounds, three in her side, two on her back, and one large cut on her cheek. Scars were sprinkled up and down her back, legs, and arms. She was pale, like this girl hadn't seen the sun in years. Her hair was a soft white and went down to below her shoulder blades.

" If she wakes up, come and get me immediatly. Is that understood?" Shizune nodded, " Yes ma'am."

Akemi's POV:

I couldn't remember where I was. I moaned, but I knew that I was defienatly hurt, really hurt. What had happened? I couldn't seem to remember anything after, my escape.

I opened my eyes, and squinted, the window was open and the sunlight pouring through, it was bright. I looked around the room. I was in a hospital. I scanned the room. I jumped as the door opened.

A women with short dark hair walked in, she didn't seem to notice that I was awake. I tried to move but the pain that spread through my leg stopped me. She looked up, " Ah, I see your awake. I'll get Lady Tsunade." She turned slightly and walked towards the door.

I sat in the bed and felt different, my body was healing, much more quickly than when I lived with Orichimaru. I slowly toke a deep breath as the feeling rose much more quickly in my throat. I felt my cheek, bandages were all over my waist and leg. A small bandage was on my cheek.

The door opened agian and the women from before and another one soon followed. She had brown eyes, blonde pigtails, and a chakra seal on her forehead. She walked towards me, I tried not to flinch.

" I am Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves."

I stared, ' I had actually gotten here,' I thought.

" Who are you," I looked up.

" I am Akemi.I was Lord Orichimaru's main experiment."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

" His main experment," She asked. I nodded, My hands fiddled around in my lap. The black haired women walked towards me. I didn't flinch, my lessons made me stop and merely stare at her.

She refilled a small bag that was attacthed to a tube, that went to my arm. The pain was decreasing, what ever drug they had me on, was really helping. I shifted around in my bed.

"Lord Orichimaru was my master, he toke me from my old village and saved me, from a man that was going to kill me. " I looked out the window as a bird flew by. "But shortly after, he began to experiment on me, he said that I would be stronger, and that I was his prize."

Tsunade was staring at me, her brown eyes seemed distant. I rubbed my arm, and pulled at a strand of my hair.

"He did some experiments that made my chakra increase, and taught me how to fight, like a true ninja. But then, he started experimenting in weird ways. Now, I suffer from visions, and I sometimes can't control myself." I dug my nails into my hands. "The man, that was like a father to me, had betrayed me. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen, and then he began to beat me."

I looked down at my hands, the half moons on my palms, only showed agianst my skin.

"When he tried to take over Konoha, and the Third Hokage sealed his arms, I was forgotten. Kabuto told me about your village, and how if Lord Orichimaru toke it over, I could live a normal life. It was all a lie. Orichimaru, soon began angry and couldn't hold out on his body and had to take another. Your village's boy, Sasuke Uchiha, got there late. Soon after that I left."

Tsunade's eyes were dark, and I knew that she wouldn't except me either. Or so I thought.

"How did you escape?" She asked. I turned towards her.

"Kabuto, used to let me roam the halls after I was healed. I was walking. Our hideout is underground, but then I saw a window, just a few feet wide, it was like a basement window. I broke it and ran. Kabuto soon caught up to me, and I fought him for a long time, but then he receded."

I coughed, and leaned agianst the plush pillows. I sighed. Tsunade was staring at me, her eye seemed to try to find mione, but I kept looking away.

"Is that all?"

I shrugged, and yawned. She watched me, then she seemed to get alittle aggitated, and sighed.

"Fine, rest. But we will need to know more tomorrow."

I yawned agian, and pulled my hair over my shoulder, and started to braid it.

"Yeah, I get it." She sighed agian, then walked towards the door, Shizune following.

"I'll be right back, ok? I need a few more medicines for you." She smiled, and walked out the door. I shifted around in the bed, letting my mind wander, when goose bumps sprang up on my hairs. I felt like someone was talking about me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orichimaru sat down, the smooth stone of his chair was cool. He looked up as the door opened. Kabuto walked in, healing a spot on his arm.

"Kabuto, where is she?" He asked impatiently. Kabuto pushed up his glasses with his finger.

"She, she got away." Orichimaru stiffened.

"She what!" Kabuto bit his lip.

"Akemi, got away, my lord." Orichimaru waved his hand, as pain seared through Kabuto's body.

"How, could you let her get away. She knows to much, do you not realize that!" Kabuto nodded, as Orichimaru put down his hand.

"Leave me." Kabuto turned walking out of the room. Sasuke steps out from the shadows.

"What will you do, my lord?" Orichimaru rubs his temples.

"I don't know, but she will come back here, one way or another."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hope you like it!

Naruto: I love it! DATTEBAYO!!!

Sasuke: Hmph.

Me: Thanks for reading! *wave* 


End file.
